


That's My Boyfriend, You Assholes!

by IguanaDelRey



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IguanaDelRey/pseuds/IguanaDelRey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanji eavesdrops on the Newspaper Club girls interviewing/hitting on his boyfriend Yu. Cue the adorable jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's My Boyfriend, You Assholes!

**Author's Note:**

> An idea my homegirl MarinaAndTheAlmonds helped me come up with.

Well. This is an inconvenience.

"Can we learn a few things about you first?" The cheerful, bubbly girl surrounded Yu with her equally cheerful and bubbly friends.

From what Kanji has heard so far, these girls are from the school's newspaper club, interviewing kids for a story about city life. Yu's good reputation here at Yasogami High made everyone find out that he used to live in the city before coming to Inaba, so the club members have been swarming him like flies for some info. Can't they ask Yosuke? Yu's not the only city boy here.

Keeping a close distance from them, Kanji hid behind the other side of the shoe locker, eavesdropping on the conversation. Yu was talking. "About me? W-Well um.. I moved here a few months ago and made a lot of new friends! Yosuke's my best-"

A girl yawned when his voice started to pick up, rudely interrupting him from answering the question. "That's boring! Tell us something interesting, Yu!"

Who does she think she is?! Calling Senpai by his first name when she doesn't even know him! Kanji bit his cheek, resisting the urge to swoop in and give her a piece of his mind.

"..I-Interesting?"

"Interesting like," the girl thought to herself for a moment, "are you more of a cat person, or a dog person?"

What the hell does that have to do with city life?! Kanji was so close to hitting the locker next to him in frustration. God, these girls are so friggin' annoying!.. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"C-Cat person! I-It's actually kinda embarrassing when I say it out loud.." Yu chuckled at himself, cheeks turning pink from his sudden enthusiasm. The girls laughed with him, making his blush deepen. "Oh my god, he's so cute!"

"Those assholes!.." Kanji muttered under his breath as he realized what they were trying to get at.

Today, Yu and Kanji were supposed to relax together at the flood plain, watch the clouds shift, see the sky turn orange, y'know, cute, regular date stuff. Getting his boyfriend hit on by the newspaper geeks sure wasn't on Kanji's to-do list for their date.

Never trust the newspaper geeks! Kanji made a mental note of that.

"No, no it's okay! I'm a cat person too." Liar! Kanji knew that girl back in elementary, she'd always feed the stray dogs that passed by.

"Really?! That's so cool! I don't meet a lot of people who prefer cats!" Yu was brimming with happiness. Kanji was starting to get really annoyed, seeing his Senpai being tricked by a dog person. Never trust a dog person, especially if they're a newspaper geek! Another mental note.

The rude girl who interrupted him spoke up. "Next question, what type of girls do you like?" She's bold. Very bold. Bold enough to make Kanji cuss her out.

"W-What type?!" Yu became flustered at the girl's odd question. "W-Wait.. What does this have to do with the city?" Exactly!

"Don't you remember? We wanna know about you first, so tell us!" Her friends creeped closer in dead silence, anticipating Yu's preferences to see if any of them match their traits. Females are scary..

Yu looked down at his shoes, gripping his wrist to help him focus. He never thought about his favorite types for girls, since they don't usually cross his mind. He has a boyfriend, duh. "I-I guess I like girls who don't get bored easily. I'm not that good at entertaining people, s-so.."

"I don't get that bored easily, Yu-Senpai!"

"I don't either!"

"Me neither, Senpai!"

This. Sucks. Kanji rested all of his weight on the lockers, crossing his arms and pouting. So much for the date today.. Maybe he could just come back later, avoid hearing the rest of this.

Right when Kanji was about to leave, one particular question was stopped him in tracks. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

Oh. Hell. No.

"G-G-Girlfriend?!!" Yu turned beet red, making the group squeal disturbingly. This needs to stop. Now. Seems like Kanji was the only one who could, so it's time to be a man!

"Yo! Yu-Senpai!" Kanji waved at him across the hallway, catching his attention. The girls became quiet and turned around, piercing their slightly irritated gazes on the burly teen walking up to Yu. 

"'Scuse me, 'scuse me." Kanji squeezed through the crowd, gently shoving the others away. Of course they got mad, and that fact made Kanji smile with satisfaction.

"Um, excuse me!"

"No, 'scuse me. Sorry!" Kanji finally made his way to Yu's side, seeing his tensed shoulders relax. There's the smile he was looking for! 

"Hey! I don't know who you are, but we're in the middle of an interview!"

"You're not a cat person!" Kanji pointed his finger at the girl, causing a collection of gasps to emerge from everyone around them, and the loudest one was Yu's. "I-Is that true?.." He asked sadly. Kanji answered for her. "Mhm, she used to feed the stray dogs back in elementary, but never the cats!"

"Tatsumi.. You little-!" The girl held her hands out, ready to strangle Kanji for exposing her secret. "Hey, don't get mad at me!" Kanji wrapped his arm around Yu's shoulders, clinging him closer to his side. He never realized how light Yu really was. 

"I-I'm glad you're here, Kanji.." Yu sighed in relief. "No problem." Kanji made a dorky grin and gave a thumbs up. "So, you're askin' Senpai here if he has a girlfriend?"

"You've been hearing us the whole time?!" The girls began to back away, faces turning red with shame.

"..Can I answer the question?" Yu asked meekly.

"O-Of course!" They're making such a huge scene and there's still a few people in the hallways. Yu didn't expect today to turn out like this, that's for sure.

"I don't have a girlfriend." He murmured, drawing in everyones' attention. "S-So you're single?!!" It's a miracle! They still have a chance to go out with him!

"But I'm not single either.."

Oh. Ooh. Oooh.. About half of the girls realized what he meant, but the others shook off the only possibility, denying that their "true love" is.. Y'know. "W-What do you mean?.." One of the girls asked with a clueless tone.

"That's right, Senpai," Kanji made sure that he was loud enough for everyone to hear. "I forgot to ask this morning, but did I leave any hickeys on you from last night?"

One girl almost threw up from shock. The blush on Yu's face came back almost instantaneously. "D-Don't talk about that in front of them!!" He punched Kanji's chest as hard as he could, but only got a weak grunt out of him.

"You're wearin' a turtleneck today so I just assumed.. Sorry.." Kanji gave Yu a quick peck on the cheek, smiling warmly at the blushing boy. Awfully bold move, Kanji, but a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Yu quickly turned around, observing the girls' shocked faces before meeting eyes with Kanji's. He spoke in a low whisper. "..no you didn't leave any on my neck it was just cold this morning.."

"E-Enough!!"

The interviewer yelled at the two, making everyone in the hallway pierce their cold stares on her. "W.. We'll ask Yosuke!!" The others groaned in disappointment before a bespectacled girl raised her hand to speak up. "But Ms.President, Yosuke's kinda annoying.."

"I don't care! Kanji ruined everything!"

"No thanks necessary."

"Shut up! Let's go girls!" Pouting at the two, the interviewer marched forward, making sure to shove Kanji's shoulder as she passed by, and soon, the rest followed. "Go to hell, Tatsumi!" Kanji shook his head at the girl across the hallway. 

"You go to hell, you were flirtin' with my boyfriend, you assholes!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for actually finishing this because when I was proofreading, I was like "shit this is the cheesiest thing I ever fucking wrote"
> 
> But I just HAD to post it cause this idea's been in the back of my head for a while. Hope you liked it!


End file.
